The present invention relates to a combi-equipment functioning as transport cart and ladder, particularly boat-ladder, said equipment comprising a main frame supported by wheels, and a load-carrying member, said main frame comprising two elongate, substantially parallel side frame pieces and upper and lower end frame pieces joining the side frame pieces, as well as a number of transverse stays between the side frame parts.
Equipment of the type mentioned above is known per se through U.S. patent Ser. No. 2,843,393, British Pat. No. 636,141 and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2 205 501, for instance. All these utensils can be used for various limited purposes.